


Sk8 Ain't Str8: Renga Confession and Makeup Head

by GohoDoji



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohoDoji/pseuds/GohoDoji
Summary: A Downpour brings Reki and Langa together in the DOPE SKETCH break room. Both must face the truth about themselves and what they mean to each other, but the rewards of honesty are beautiful, freeing, AND pleasurable. After watching episodes 8 & 9 I really just needed these bois to kiss and make up.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sk8 Ain't Str8: Renga Confession and Makeup Head

A warm winter storm had sent Reki running to the nearest refuge he could think of. He fumbled for his keys but found the back door of DOPE SKETCH was unlocked. Was the manager there late for some reason? He didn’t question it but tumbled through the door, then turned the lock again behind him. “Oka san!” he called as he wiped water from his face and made his way to the staff break room. “It’s really pouring out there! I thought I was going to get washed away.” As he turned the corner into the break room, however, it was Langa who was toweling off and waving his hands over the small heater. His arms were covered in goosebumps, his shirt was draped across a chair to dry. He turned, a smile half filling his face but stopping in uncertainty before it could melt the pain in his eyes. 

“Reki!... are you alright, you’re sopping wet.” His pale cheeks reddened. Reki knew he was responsible for Langa’s embarrassment, his awkwardness, his pain- but he couldn’t cave. 

“You’re one to talk- you look like a drowned rat.” He tried to find anything to look at besides Langa in the little room. There was a standing locker, a metal table with a few chairs, a cart with a kettle and portable burner, and an old couch. He pulled off his hoodie; at least his t-shirt was dry underneath.

Langa seemed to have ignored his barb, or maybe he hadn’t picked up on the tone. He had kicked off his shoes and was peeling off his socks while sitting on the edge of the couch. “Reki- give me your shoes and socks.” He held out a fine, long fingered hand. 

“Why- idiot.” Reki had to suppress a chuckle. 

“They’re wet. Give them to me- I’ll put them by the heater to dry.” He swallowed, stood up, and planted himself firmly in front of Reki, now seated at the table. “C’mon- give them to me.” 

“You’re not my fucking mom-” he spat but Langa was kneeling and pulling off his vans. “Man, stop… Dude, fuck off!” He jerked his foot away, at the same time causing the shoe to come off in Langa’s hands. He hadn’t intended to yell but he was angry, irrationally angry. It was one thing that Langa, who he had put on to skating, was so much better than him and that no one seemed to think anything of saying it. What pissed him off was that there was nothing in the way Langa acted that he could critique. He could only hate Langa for being good, and himself for not being good enough. Langa was just staring at the empty shoe in his hand, his face red. 

“Look, Langa I-” before he could throw out a half assed apology Langa grabbed for his other shoe and tugged so hard he nearly fell out of the chair. “Hey! You know what fuck you, I said stop-” Langa had dropped the other shoe and wrapped his arms tightly around Reki’s knees and calves so he couldn’t move them. “What the hell are you doing?!” He actually slapped Langa across the face. Now he could see those blue grey eyes starting to water 'fuck'.

“I’m not letting go until you tell me what the hell I did! Is it the tournament? Because I’ll quit! I can’t deal with this anymore. I’m sorry I broke our promise, I’m so sorry. Please, stop treating me like this, I-” But here Langa’s shoulders shuddered and he hid his face on Reki’s knee as he started silently convulsing with sobs. If Reki felt worthless compared to Langa, if he hated himself for his jealousy, that feeling was doubled now. For several minutes he looked down and silently watched his former best friend tremble against him. 

“I shouldn’t have hit you.”

Langa looked up. His eyes were red, a flush spreading from his face down his delicately sculpted neck to the collarbones above his bare chest. ‘Christ’, Reki thought, ‘maybe it would be better if he didn’t look like that, on top of everything.’

“Please. I’ll do anything you ask if we can go back to how we were.”

Reki sighed. He was too tired to be angry any more. “What you did… was being better than me. That’s it. I’m pathetic, I get that-”

“What do you mean?” The innocent look on Langa’s face made Reki wonder if the guy even knew his own skill. 

“At skating. I taught you, but you’re so far beyond me now I feel like shit. Why bother, when people just call me that guy that follows Snow around.” 

Langa looked down, away from Reki’s face. So he did know? 

“You can’t deny it, can you?” Reki swallowed. Langa would have to lie, and that would give him something. To resent or to delude himself with, he wasn’t sure.  
“No.” Reki’s amber eyes grew wide in surprise. “I’ve snow boarded for years, since I could walk. You taught me how to transition to skateboarding. You made me love it. Yes, I know I’m ahead of you right now. Why should that matter? I love skating because of the rush, because it’s fun, because I can share it with someone I love. I had that with snowboarding but when my father died I thought I’d lost it. You gave it back. I don’t care about being better than anyone but myself. Cherry and Joe have always been ahead of both of us, so what does it matter, as long as we have fun together?” He leaned one cheek against Reki’s kneecap, strands of damp, blue grey hair framing his almost pouty face. 

“So you’d say you love Adam?” Reki’s mind clouded with confusion. It was like Langa was saying thanks for skating with me but I’ve found my true partner now. Wasn’t love a weird word to use for a guy you just really liked to skate against?

“What? No.” Langa sat up a little and peeled off Reki’s socks and rolled up his pants cuffs, this time without resistance. “Snowboarding was always in part about spending time with my dad. Skateboarding, that’s about being with you. I love skating so much because I love you.” He lifted Reki’s right foot, bruised and calloused from many rough nights out late skating. Reki honestly didn’t know how to react- was this how Canadians talked to their friends? Langa toweled off Reki’s feet, still too off his game to protest. He held them both in front of him and kissed the top of each foot gently, reverently. The first thing Reki could think was ‘god, my feet are gross from skating’ but then he blurted out “dude, thats uh… that’s kind of weird”.

“Do you know what it means to kiss the top of someone’s feet?” Langa’s face was less red and messy now. 

“Is that a Canadian apology tradition?”

“No. It’s a sign of supplication or subordination. It means I am below you, beneath you, your servant.” 

“Look- I admitted you're better than me… are you making fun of me now?”

“No. Yes, I'm ahead of you when it comes to skating. But I want you to know that doesn’t matter because for one reason, I’m happy for you to consider me your property. I’m yours to do with as you please. That’s how I want to be to you, Reki. I understand you probably feel differently, though...” 

“Dude, that sounds like some BL shit- I’m missing something in translation.”

“No, Reki, I’m gay. It’s pretty accepted in Canada. I’m gay and I’ve been in love with you for some time now.” He placed Reki’s feet gently on the floor in front of him, then lowered his head. “I hope we can at least be friends and this won’t make you hate me.”

“That means… two guys dating? Do you mean best friends? I don’t know if you have the right word- Because I’ll stop being a dick, Langa. I’m sorry, and of course we’re still best friends. You better get pissed at me for a bit sometime, so I can feel less shitty about how I’ve been lately, okay?” He couldn’t believe Langa, the handsome half Canadian transfer student every girl wanted, would be into guys- this wouldn’t be the first misunderstanding brought about by Langa’s still shaky Japanese. 

Langa’s face seemed to tighten, almost as if he had been slapped again. “I wanted to tell you I was gay almost as soon as we became friends, but I began to realize I had feelings for you and I was afraid to lose you. I know some Japanese don’t approve of people like me and if that’s how you feel it’s okay, I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore. Maybe, just don’t tell people at school?” 

“I still don’t get it-” Reki’s face flushed a little and he flicked Langa’s forehead. “Dumbass…” 

“Reki… you’re either thick or you’re trying to avoid this. Please, just tell me you understand what I’m saying and if you can still be my friend?” His eyes were watery again, and Reki knew above all else he had to keep his best friend from crying, from being as hurt as he had made him a few minutes ago. 

“I’d never not be your friend, dude-” 

“Do you understand?”

“Um…” Reki looked away, suddenly focusing on the dial on the electric heater. If he acknowledged what Langa was saying about himself, it would force him to think about things he felt were better left buried deep down.

Langa took Reki’s left hand in his. He ran his thumb over the white scars and still red scratches. “How can I make you understand? I’m on my knees at your feet, Reki…” He lifted his hand and began to place slow and deliberate kisses on each scar and scrape. “I want to be like a girlfriend to you, Reki. Do you get it? I want to dote on you, and serve you, and be held by you, and I want you to take your pleasure with me. I’d make you bento if I thought it would taste any good- I could at least make you grilled cheese or something. I know you probably have some girl you want to do all these things for you, and I respect that. I don’t want to change you to be like me, but maybe it’ll help you to know that the skater people think is so above you would willingly be like a servant to you if you desired it, let alone a lover, a whore. If you would still be my friend, or at least if you don’t hate me, I would honestly be overjoyed. I thought maybe you had guessed, and that’s why you were avoiding me. I had to clear the air with you and know for certain.”

“I- I definitely don’t hate you man. I mean, I’ve heard of guys like you before. I have a cousin, a girl, who’s the same, even though mostly she keeps it a secret. She lives with this girl in Tokyo who has short hair and wears guy’s clothes- honestly she’s more handsome than half of the guys around here so no wonder Kotoko went for her, lol. I know she’s scared her parents will disown her so of course I keep it a secret. I can keep your secret too, Langa.” 

“I. I can’t thank you enough for saying that. It means a lot to me.” Bowing until his silver hair brushed the floor, even Reki could see the half naked boy in front of him was beautiful. 

'Why does he like me, of all guys?' “I’m like- totally regular.”

“Huh?” Langa raised his head up again. 

“Why me, man?” Reki chuckled and gave Langa’s shoulder a playful shove. “You know you’re like, the hottest guy in school. All the girls want a piece of the new foreign transfer student. If there are at least a couple guys at our high school who’d be into that sort of thing then you’d definitely be able to pick the best looking one out of them.”

“Because you gave me something to be happy about. Because you shared the thing you loved most with me. And for the record, Reki, I think you’re really fucking sexy. I’d say no homo but… I am a homo so. Yeah. I wish you were more confident. About your looks, about your skating- I think it’d help if you believed the truth- that you really are a great skater. I think that your confidence is holding you back.” Langa didn’t know how to tell little polite lies in the way so many people Reki knew did. His honesty was too full of sincerity for it to make Reki angry, however.

Reki prodded Langa’s stomach with his foot. “How do I become confident then?” 

Langa’s brows wrinkled together. “I don’t know. Keep skating with me and our friends? If you’re having fun and keep practicing, and keep seeing your own skill, that might help.”

“Okay.” Reki was still embarrassed by Langa’s confession, but he at least had to let the dude know they could still hang out. He felt even worse knowing Langa had suspected he might be pushing him away because of his sexuality. 

“So we can still be friends?” The look in Langa’s eyes was bright and hopeful. Here was the thing- Reki didn’t know what he was feeling, or he was feeling so much right now that he couldn't parse it out. Then again, maybe he knew exactly what was in his heart, what was threatening to burst out of him.

“Um. Maybe not- I don’t know.”

“Oh, well I-”

“You said I have a girl I want to hold and have dote on me. Well the truth is I don’t. I don’t right now, and I never have so far. I’m not sure if I’m like you but… I’m not sure If I’m not. Wow. I can’t believe I just said that.” 'I can never take it back… is that a relief?'

“I never imagined… I mean I never thought you might be someone like me. I know that doesn’t mean you like me in that way, just because you might maybe be gay.” Langa was flushed again, his face pink and his ears a burning red. 

'I might be gay. What’s going to happen to me? Is my life before this moment cut off now?' “I… I know I care about you… a lot. It feels good to be around you, not just skating but anytime. It’s hard for me to tell where the line is between best friends and something more. I… I really care about you. You're really important to me” 

“Feeling how I do about you, Reki, I’d rather keep you as a friend than lose you. So maybe, we should keep a little distance while you think about it. I don’t want to pressure you to return my feelings.” He seemed hopeful, but restrained. He clearly didn’t want to let himself be happy about this only to be let down. 

“Langa, how do I know if… if I’m gay? Or if I just love you like a bro?” Reki was blushing now too. It felt weird to talk about all this. 

“Um. If you thought about doing things to me, like most guys do to a girl, would that turn you on?” Langa had turned his face away so far to say this it was almost comical. Reki would have laughed if he wasn’t so near running out into the rainy night in an embarrassed panic. 

“Would you let a guy in there?”

“Huh? Go where?”

“Uh. You know. Be inside of you. Like sex… I guess in your uh… your ass?”

“I’d let a guy do it if we loved each other. Is that weird?”

“No! I mean, would it hurt you? Have you done it before?”

“I don’t really know... I’m a virgin. I wanted to wait to do anything like that until I found a guy I really cared about, you know? But if it hurts I guess that’s okay, as long as he’s holding me close and… he feels… pleasure. If you were my boyfriend, I’d let you inside me… cause being close to you and making you feel good would be really nice. If that doesn’t sound like something that would be good then you’re probably not into guys I guess? Like I said, though, I don’t want to pressure you so maybe we should give each other some space, as much as I don’t want to.”

“Does your mom know you’re gay?”

“No. I told my dad before he died but I’ve been worried about how she’d react. My grandparents here don’t know either. They’re pretty traditional too, so I’m not sure if they’d like it.”

“What did your dad say?”

“He said it was no big deal, but he was Canadian and had gay friends, even. My mom used to make some judgy comments about those friends that worry me, though, so I’m not going to tell her yet.”

“I guess what scares me is, what will people say? Will this ruin my life? What if my parents throw me out, or my little siblings think I’m disgusting, if I really am gay.” Reki buried his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. Somewhere, deep, deep down, he had had this raw and painful thing gnawing at him. He didn’t think he would have to confront it so soon; he hoped to ignore it forever. His mind flashed to unmarried guys that maybe everyone suspected but no one asked about, who lived alone. He’d thought that would be him. His parents might be disappointed in no daughter in law, or grandkids, but they couldn’t object to a sterile and lonely celibacy. No one could call that embarrassing, unlike the guys his dad privately called pansies and fags who were either flamboyant, feminine, or known to have male lovers. 

Langa pulled on Reki’s arms until he eased onto the floor with him. Then he pulled his head to his shoulder and squeezed his arms tight around him. “I know, I get worried about those things too. We should definitely wait to tell people, if you are gay, and you do love me. After high school when we have our own place, maybe. Then we’d be safe, we could take care of each other. Until then, we’ll just have a private world between your heart and mine. I mean- if you decided you liked me.”

Reki squeezed him back. This felt so good, so safe. Thinking about making love still fuzzied his brain but being close with Langa like this felt like something he never wanted to stop. His shoulders felt thin compared to his own, his body just a little more gangly. He smelled like coconut and lemon- it made Reki think of Thai food. He had already let him halfway in and he felt his walls caving all around him. “I am… I. I’m pretty sure.”

“Reki?”

“I think I am. I can say it to you.” 

“You don’t have to say anything you’re not sure of. I don’t want to lose you by pushing you-”

“I’m gay. I’m gay. I’m gay. God… I never thought I’d ever say it, and you brought all this dark and buried stuff out of me. I’m still so scared, but at least I can talk to you about it.” 

“Yeah. Reki, I- thank you for telling me. You don’t owe me love, though. Just this, just friendship, and I already feel so lucky we can talk about this together, even if it stops there. So really, I-”

“Langa.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up dude.”

“Okay…”

Reki pulled his head away from Langa’s warm, bare shoulder with more than a little regret. He took Langa’s face in both his hands. He could feel soft down on his cheeks and just a little bit of a scratch of stubble here and there towards his jaw. Reki had kissed girls before and held their faces too. They were rounder & softer than Langa’s. Langa’s angular jaw felt so right in his hands. Half an hour before he was pissed, depressed, and avoiding Langa. Now he was scared shitless, full of joy but afraid to let himself feel it, and desperate to kiss this boy who seemed like the whole world to him right now. He pulled him in until their lips met, and it was like coming home when Langa leaned into him too and rested his hands on his chest like a girl might. When Reki had kissed, or been kissed by, girls he was careful and not too intense. That was out the window now; he was eager, he was hungry. He gave himself over to his desire entirely, kissing his lover deeply and passionately. He took his hands from Langa’s face and pulled him onto his lap so that his legs were over his hips and around his waist. 

Langa, for his part, gripped Reki’s torso with his legs and wrapped his arms around his neck. His breath was feathery and he was shaking as Reki ran his rough hands up and down his bare back. Yes, he’d said all that stuff about being his property or whatever, but he wasn’t trying to push him too far now that he was letting go and giving in. “Langa, are you okay? You’re trembling...”

Langa pressed his forehead to Reki’s and closed his eyes. “Yeah. I’m just overwhelmed? I was starting to think you hated me and now your hands are all over me. It's like a dream… I can’t believe you’d like me back. I couldn’t say no to you no matter what you asked of me right now. That’s not a word a boy like me says to a lover like you. I’m yours, utterly.”

“You talk like I’m not a lanky skater nerd like you, Langa. I’m no Joe- I hope I can become manly enough to make you happy. I wanna be manly for you. I want to be a boyfriend you’re proud of. This is all new to me, so I’m sorry if we move a little slow.”

“There’s nothing you need to change… make me yours at your own pace. I’ve never dated anyone before, either. I’ve never done anything- not even a kiss since elementary school so if I’m bad at it tell me.” he laughed a little. Yes, he’d do everything and anything Reki wanted, but he also was glad they’d be able to savor each new thing along the way. As he watched classmates date and become close he’d been so jealous- now he’d get to enjoy all of the same things! Or at least, those ones that could be done in private. 

Reki pulled back just enough to look into Langa’s face. “I’m sorry. I’ve gotta tell you something…”

“Yeah?”

Reki’s face darkened. “I’ve been on a few dates, and I’ve gotten head a few times. From girls. I’m sorry, if I’d know I’d meet you…”

Langa couldn’t help it. Reki’s dejection and shame faced confession was too cute. He didn’t know how he could love his guy more. He started giggling, hiding his face against Reki’s neck.  
“Hey! Is it that hard to believe I’ve been on dates and gotten blowjobs?! I thought I was ‘really fucking sexy’, with full homo implications? I haven’t gone all the way with anyone, though. So, eventually, I can share that with you.” He gave Langa a gentle shove.  
“I’m not hurt that you've had experiences before me. When I blow you, let me know if I’m not doing it right though, okay?”  
“When you… you’re gonna?”  
Langa hugged Reki’s middle tightly. “You gotta understand how I feel about you by now dude.”  
“I mean. That’d be fine. I mean it’d be cool. I’d like it. Who wouldn’t? All guys love...that. Are you sure you wouldn't be grossed out by putting it… in your mouth?”  
“Very sure. I’m very gay.” Langa tugged at the hem of Reki’s shirt until he had lifted it above his stomach, chest, and over that face he loved so much and that wild hair. Then he hugged him again, delighted to feel so much of his lover’s bare skin pressed against his.  
Reki stood up, pulling Langa to his feet as well. He turned and went to the break room door and locked it. Then he hit the light switch so only the warm glow of the heater coils cast an intimate glow in the room. He turned the heater to face the couch and then led Langa to it by the hand. It was an old brown leather couch, very worn but very comfortable. Both boys had napped on it- separately and together, even, with their heads on opposite armrests and gangly legs wherever they could fit them. 

Reki pulled Langa a bit closer by his belt loops. He started fumbling with his belt. “Langa, your jeans are kind of wet.” He added matter of factly as he slid out and dropped Langa’s belt before fumbling with the button and zipper. Langa helped him slide them down and there he was in just his navy briefs. They’d been to hot springs and the beach before so he knew what Langa looked like but he hadn’t hadn’t had the licence to drink in the sight of him at leisure. Langa was so, so beautiful- from the scars and bruises on his feet and legs to the funny pale hair on his body which must have come from his dad. He was strong but lean in a way that Reki didn’t find intimidating like Joe or even Cherry. 

Before he could look much, though, Langa was kneeling in front of him, unbelting his shorts. After they were pulled to his ankles Langa grabbed his hands and started kissing them slowly, deliberately, even worshipfully.

Reki watched him for a minute, thinking he’d never been treated so lovingly before. Then he pulled Langa to his feet again. “Lie down on the couch… baby.”

Langa smiled then reclined with a fluid grace that only an athlete could have managed. He had an arm behind his head and one knee pushed a little up. “Reki-chan… paint me like one of your French girls.” he laughed. 

“What? As a Canadian you're the closest thing to a French girl I know.”

“Nevermind- it was a joke. Come here… if it please you.”

“It pleases me. Dork.” Reki got onto the couch with his knees between Langa’s open legs. He lowered himself over him and pulled an old blanket over his own back so they were both covered. Langa wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him down towards him. Reki was lying on top of Langa fully now, caressing his face and hair with his hands as he kissed him. It felt so cozy, so right. Reki focused on that feeling and pushed all the things that scared him out of his mind. “Langa-” he breathed into his lover’s ear “It’s really cool, kissing you. Being close.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Langa playfully pecked Reki on the nose and watched him riggle his face. “You feel like… home.” He ran his hands over Reki’s shoulders and biceps. “I feel safe beneath you.”

He smiled. “I’ll fight off any villains for my baby.” He smirked, then went in to nibble on Langa’s ear. 

“Worrying about people finding out, about mom hating me, I know it’ll be okay, being with you right now.”

“Yeah- I feel like I’m high or something. All I can think about is you lying under me.” He went for Langa’s lips again, kissing him deeply. The kisses he had known before seemed almost mechanical by comparison to this; he had let the girls lead and tried to mimic their movements. Now he found lots of ways to use lips, tongue, and even teeth as they tugged at each other's lips playfully and nipped at each other’s ears and necks. It wasn’t just his mouth and hands that were busy. He became aware, with no little embarrassment, that he was grinding against Langa down there, and he suddenly pulled his hips back at the realization that he was hard and near popping out of his underwear.

“Reki-” Langa almost whined. “You pushing against me felt good.” 

“Uh. Um. Are you sure? I didn’t mean to be doing it, I just sort of got really into making out.”

Langa tightened the grip of his legs and bucked up against him. Reki realized he was really hard too. Langa’s hands pulled Reki’s face down to his own to kiss him hungrily. To see the cool, aloof Langa girls swooned over getting so eager and needy beneath him- well, it really turned him on. 'I’m definitely gay. Especially for Langa.' They kept making out, slowing down a bit and taking their time. Reki felt Langa’s left hand, which had been on his chest, slide down his stomach. “Reki, can I touch you? You can touch me too, if you want…” he almost whispered, eyes cloudy with lust, face flushed, and breaths quick and shallow. 

“Yeah…” Reki took his own left hand that had been tugging at one of Langa’s nipples and began to pull at his lover’s waistband. In only a moment, the boys were as God or gods had made them, throwing boxers and briefs, already damp with the first fluids before their seed, out from under the blanket to the floor. They moved a bit so they were side by side, facing one another. With clumsy hands they grabbed hold of and lavished caresses upon one another. 

“Reki… you're so big…”

“Are you biting your lip at me man? Wow your hand feels good on my- you know-” he gulped. “Langa yours is nice too… does this feel good?” Reki was basically trying to do to Langa what he did to himself when he jacked off and hoping it felt good.

“Yours is just so...fat…” Langa was milking him with a strong, slow hand. His eyes were half closed and his bangs were a mess in front of them. He had his upper leg over Reki’s hip, pulling him instinctually between his thighs again. 

'Is mine weird?' Langa wondered. “Is it like… weirdly thick?”

Langa grinned. “No… baby. I just- might need to google how to get myself ready, before you fuck me. But… your fat cock? It’s sooooo fucking hot. You have a super sexy cock.”

“Dude. You can’t just say stuff like that without warning! But everything about you is sexy and is making me horny so…”

“Reki… no homo but… can I blow you? I wanna make you feel so good. Please, let me blow you…”

“I thought we decided we were very homo…”

“Please…”

“I mean. Yeah. Like, definitely. If you’re sure?”

“I told you before, love, I want to be subservient to you. I want to please you. So yes, I’m very sure. Now sit up a bit, lean on the arm…”

“Okay. But you can decide you don’t want to if you feel grossed out.”

Langa sat up a bit. He took Reki’s hands in his. “If anyone says anything nasty about your skating versus mine, I want you to remember what I’m about to do, what I’ll do every night if you want. Know that I’m yours, completely. That includes this mouth-” Here he brought one of Reki’s middle fingers to his lips and suckled it sweetly. He leaned forward and began kissing his way down Reki’s chest. At his navel he blew a raspberry.

“Hey! I’m gonna make you gag for that, idiot.” Reki flicked his forehead.

“Good.” Langa took Reki’s dick in one hand, while giving him a little knip on his lower belly. “My pussy if yours too, once we get there. Think of that if anyone says shit to you.”

“Your what?”

“My ass. But I want you to use it like a pussy.”

“I… I think I’ll be good if I hear people saying that stuff again.”

Langa closed his eyes and placed a single, gentle kiss on Reki’s head. “I’ve never done this before, or had it done to me. I’ve just jacked myself off and watched porn- that's the extent of my dick expertise. So, feel free to tell me what does and doesn’t feel good or to give me orders.”

“Yeah…”

Langa began by kissing and sucking Reki’s balls. They were a bit musky but then wasn’t Reki’s maleness what aroused him? He slowly pumped Reki’s cock and listened with pleasure to his lover’s unsteady breathing and occasional low sighs. This was where Reki’s seed was made… taking them into his mouth felt extremely erotic. He felt Reki tentatively grasp his hair and let out a little moan of pleasure.  
Neither of the two girls who had done this to Reki had done anything with his balls. Maybe they thought it wouldn’t really matter, that it wouldn’t have been any more arousing. Maybe they just thought it would be gross and this was a thing to do to a boy to get him to date you so you had a boyfriend and only after he had made you officially his did he deserve to have any attention paid to that weird bag beneath his weirdly thick penis. Reki had accepted these acts because it seemed rude, even insulting, to refuse- but he hadn’t done much to reciprocate physically, romantically, or socially. Now, though, he was struggling not to writhe with pleasure. 'I’m soooooooo gay. Super gayyyyyyyyyy. Gay Gay. Gay Gay Gay. Fuck yesssssssssss.' “Fuckkkkk. Baby boy… that’s SO. Good.”

Langa paused to look up at him. “Yeah honey? Want me to move on to your cock now?”

“Yesssss. Suck my cock baby. I love you.”

“I love you, Reki. Don’t be afraid to give me constructive criticism.” 

“Shut up and suck my cock.”

“Yes, sir.” Langa had no desire to argue with that. A thrill shot down his spine and made him involuntarily open his legs and lean forward a little. Their first time making love, all the way, should be held on to and saved for a special time after they’d become more emotionally intimate. Of course that didn’t mean his body wasn’t alive with the desire to bottom for this beautiful, goofy dork in front of him. He began to kiss up and down Reki’s cock. 

“Nghhhhff”

“Mmmmmmmmmm.” Langa pressed the warm, pulsing cock to his cheek. I was made to worship this cock. With one hand he cupped his lover’s balls, too, although they were tightening up against his body.  
Reki took his hand from Langa’s hair and gently slapped his dick on Langa’s lips, cheeks, eyelids, forehead, and playfully, on his nose. It was like a sort of blessing. He wiped a bead of precum from his head and rubbed it tenderly over Langa’s lips like balm. 

Langa eagerly sucked the salty taste from Reki’s index finger, then took his cock back in hand. How he'd loved the feeling of the cock caressing every part of his face… With his eyes on Reki’s he slowly licked his head then closed his lips around it, sucking gently and massaging it with his tongue. 

“Nffffffm” 

He worked the base with both hands while he took as much into his mouth as he could. He could feel it throb against his tongue, inside his cheeks, as he experimented with angles. Reki was biting his bottom lip and watching his every move from below heavy lids. 'No complaints so far!'

Reki moaned. “Fuck… baby boy. Good boy. You’re mine… you’re all mine…” He wasn’t pushing down on Langa’s head but rather raking and scrunching his hair. It felt nice, kind of like a head pat from your senpai, if your senpai had an anaconda of dick. Reki was starting to thrust up to meet his downward plunges too. 'I love you, please use me.'

Langa experimented with trying to go past the back of his throat. He would up coughing and drooling on Reki’s cock- 'Fuck- this is embarassing.' “I’m sorry- I promise I’ll get good at this for you.”

“What? This is like, the best moment of my life. Shut up man. Your mouth is so good- don’t stop.” He gently rubbed Langa’s cheek with his thumb. 

Langa smiled and wiped the drool from his mouth, then he took him in again. He loved the warm full feeling, the salty sweat taste of cock. His own dick and ass were shivering- he couldn’t imagine sex when it felt this good to just use his mouth on Reki. “When you cum, I don’t mind swallowing or taking it on my face. Just tell me which you want.” 

“You don’t have-”

“I want your cum inside me or on me.” 

“Okay,” 'Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk I’m gay for this dude.'

Langa kept tenderly sucking and pumping Reki’s cock. Firm and slow seemed to elicit a stronger response, and he wanted to bring Reki over the edge. 

Suddenly the grip on his hair tightened and Reki moaned loudly. “Yes baby yessss fuck yess Langaaaaaa”

He felt a warm fluid in his mouth and Reki spasmodically bucked up into his throat several times- He held his breath and tried to keep going until the spurts in his mouth stopped. Some leaked out around Reki’s head and dribbled down his chin and the dick. He tasted it for a minute while he rubbed Reki’s abdomen, then swallowed the bitter fluid. It wasn’t really the taste, but what it was that was so erotic. He had tried his own before but it had been sweeter. Mostly, he felt like he had done a good job of pleasing his man. He licked Reki clean then let out a low sigh. “Wow Reki- that was a lot.”

“Cmere”

“Huh?”

Reki pulled him up so he lay on his side with his head on Reki’s shoulder. He brushed his hair from his face and slowly, languidly, kissed his cummy lips, his cheeks, his chin. He squeezed him close and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Reki. I’m all yours.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah baby”

“I really, really, love you.”

“Well propose then.”

“Don’t tempt me…” He reached down and started to pump Langa’s very hard cock. “You were such a good boy for me, baby.” He began to kiss Langa’s neck and whisper into his ear. “I want us to make love one day. I want to be as good a boyfriend as you are a…?

“I’m… your bottom...nffthhh...baby...nmmmm”

“I wanna be a top(?) worthy of such a good bottom baby boy. I’m gonna skate with you again tomorrow. I’m sorry I’ve been so shitty bro.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you don’t hate me. I don’t even know… fuckkk… how to handle your loving me. I’m sooo so lucky… I’m close, Reki...”

“It’s okay Lan….chan… just come in my hand dude…”

“Fuck… REKI FUCK… FUCK” He felt himself cum harder than he ever had into Reki’s warm, caloused palm. He felt shaky, wasted, breathless. 

“Good boy.” Reki lifted his fist, cum leaking out everywhere, and brought it to his lips. He tipped his palm back into his mouth and took Langa’s load into his mouth. It didn’t taste like much to him but it was warm and it was Langa’s seed and he felt extremely sexy for swallowing it. He let Langa suck each finger clean then cuddled him nice and tight. “I’m still scared, but there’s no part of me that wants to go back, no part of me that regrets this, okay? This feels so right, even the dirty parts.”

“I feel that way too. No matter what happens, it’s worth it to belong with you. Whether we move to Tokyo one day, or get married in Canada, or live the rest of our lives in Okinawa, I know I want to just be with you.” He inhaled the sweet scent of Reki’s hair where he was hiding his face. “Your shampoo smells like strawberry. Gay.”

“Yeah, coconut boy.” He listened to the rain fall on the DOPE SKETCH roof and felt Langa’s heart beat, his rising and falling breaths. They’d let us get married in Canada?” This morning he wouldn't have admitted the truth to himself, let alone dreamed about a future like that. He felt a tear form in his eye and roll down his face.

“Yeah. Since I’m a citizen there too Japan would have to recognize it. But people like us even have some rights in certain Japanese cities. I’ve looked it up a bit since coming here… but I want to believe our people are beginning to recognize that our love is real, and beautiful, and… awesome. I think more younger people, especially, will accept us. Our families, especially the older ones… I’m still scared about that but I want to be hopeful. 

Reki started to sob before he realized it, Langa looked into his reddening eyes with concern. “I’m sorry it’s just… I never dared to have hope before. I never dared to think I deserved this.”  
“I’ve felt that way too. I promise, if I should ever really feel despair, I’ll tell you. I’ll never hide my pain from you- love isn’t just about sharing joy.”

Reki sniffled, embarrassed and feeling like a kid. “Me too. I’ll always share my heart with you, even when it’s hurting.” They held each other in silence for a while after that. Both of them cried a little more, but it was good. So much had bloomed in that room between them, and thankfully much that had festered had been opened up and was allowed to air. After a while they replaced their underwear and while Reki made tea Langa scrambled some eggs he found in the staff fridge on the breakroom burner. They found a spicy instant yakisoba and cuddled in front of the heater with the blanket wrapped around them (Langa had dabbed at one small stain he thought they might have made but otherwise it seemed clean). They watched some sailor moon on Langa’s laptop- apparently it was big in Canada and the US. Langa said there were characters like them in it- Reki had never seen much of it so he was surprised to hear that but enjoyed the first few episodes. Most of their time together outside of school had been spent on their boards or working in the shop- it was fun to already be making jokes together over an anime. 'How many more things will we start sharing together?' “Maybe I can get you hooked on a modern show dude. I mean, this is funny though.”

“Hmmmm. If you have good taste.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Just saying.”

Reki gave Langa a little love bite on his shoulder. Now that they could look and touch freely it was amazing to slowly discover each other’s bodies. After their meal and several hours of anime and skating videos they fell asleep, legs, arms, and blanket all twisted together on the floor. 

Early the next morning Oka-san keyed into the office to find his two teenage part timers snoring in each other's arms on the tatami. He closed and locked the door and then went out to the front of the store and banged stuff around until he heard shuffling and mumbling from the break room. 'Shit. If those blockheads are half as dramatic as Kaoru and Kojiro were when they worked here I’m in trouble.'

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome in the comments!


End file.
